Jealous eyes and Heart felt lies
by dingrick
Summary: short stories about alex and paige being jealous of each others new relationships. better summary will come up later as the story goes on.
1. the other team

**A/N: **This is my first Palex story, (yes its Palex so if you don't like it, don't read it) so be nice. I was going to make this a one-shot but I changed my mind. This story is based off the jealously issues Alex has with Spinner and Jesse and visa versa with Paige to Carla. This chapter takes place before "Free Fallen" but after "Working for the Weekend." please review. Enjoy

_**Jealous eyes and Heart felt lies**_

The night was cold and misty but inside the club you wouldn't be able to tell it was fall. The party was huge as people crowded the dance floor, steaming up the place by there close near freak dancing, but as for me, I sat alone. Alone at the bar sitting on a cold stool. My glass was empty but I was still swaying it around, playing with the ice as my boredom grew larger.

It was my idea to come to the club yet I'm the one sitting alone like I was dragged here. Everyone I came with was out on the floor dancing the night away, even Ellie who we actually dragged to this club was at least having a good time, and she hates dancing!

I gave a deep sigh. As I started to feel sorry for my-self, I turn around in my chair and stared at the club logo. It flashed "The Other Team" as if it was slightly broken. What was I thinking coming to this club? Marco and Dylan were having a great time because they had each other to keep company. Jesse couldn't come with us but since we're in a gay club Ellie didn't have to worry about being hit on by a guy.

I stared at them having a great time, Laughing and just partying, with out a care in the world. Why would they have one? They have significant others, the only thing I seem to be missing. Then I reminded my-self on why I wanted to come to this stupid club. I wanted to meet someone, start something new. Try to get over the past, and just move forward, since everyone else around me has already done that. That's what _she_ would have wanted me to do. At least that what I think she would have wanted…..

Paige, my ex.

The last time I saw her was at least four or five weeks ago. She just came to visit for a short while and I meet up with her separately at "The Dot". We talked for a bit but the whole time it just seemed to me that she moved on. She wanted to know if I moved on as well. The first question she asked me if I was seeing anyone. I wasn't………..and I couldn't tell her why. I ended up changing the subject and started to talk about Degrassi.

Ever since then I found my-self coming to this club more often. It wasn't even to enjoy my-self anymore, because I can honestly say I'm not enjoying it. This place just screams "Paige" to me, I mean the only reason I even found out about this place was through Paige, and ever blonde girl I see in this place just looks like her.

I shook my head seeing that I have been staring at that damn logo for at least 10 minutes, and started to turn in my chair again. "What am I doing here?" I say in a low whisper as I stare at my empty glass. The ice has now melted and the glass is warm. I came to slowly realize that there was just no way would I get into a relationship right now.

With a deep sigh, I sprung up from my chair and got ready to leave. The gang was still dancing so I'd just run into them and tell them I was going home. My eyes were focused on the floor as I got up so I didn't see the person in front of me as I banged right into them.

We both hit each other pretty hard as I fell back a little and put my hand on my stool to stop my-self from falling. The drink she was holding spilled all over the floor. Now normally I wouldn't have cared, but since it was my-fault I looked up and was ready to apologies.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, did I spill my drink on you?" I heard her say before I could even lift my head.

I looked up to see her with her hand over her chest looking really worried, as if she ruined an important piece of art work or something. For some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

"Ah no," I slowly replied, "That was my fault anyway; I should have been watching where I was going." I smiled towards her to show I was fine.

She nodded her head a bit, smiled and started to walk off. I don't know what came over me but I started to stop her.

"Hey, um why don't I buy you a new drink?" I asked "It's the least I could do since I made you spill half of it."

She looked at me then smiled. She nodded again as I asked the bartender to get her a new drink of, whatever she had in her glass. She stood right next to me as we waited for him. I kept my eyes on the bartender, since my only real intentions was to get her a new drink. She then started to talk.

"So are you here alone?" I heard her ask.

I turned to look at her and had a questionable look on my face. "Ah, not really. I'm here with friends."

"Oh" she sighed.

"….but there all on the floor dancing up a storm without me so, I might as well be here alone!" I joked and put on a cheesy smile.

She giggled. It felt good to hear a girl laugh again. "What about you? You here with friends?"

"No I'm here alone." She said as she looked down at the counter. "I just finished some exams so I'm here to relax."

"Hmm, relax in _this_ club? Those words don't fit in the same sentence."

She giggled again at my poor attempt in humor. It's been a while since I tried to entertain someone. It felt odd having her there, but for reasons unexplainable, I didn't want her to leave. God that bartender was taking forever with her drink!

"Well I like this club. I always met interesting people here. Some people I meet though are really worth getting know."

I had a feeling she was talking about me. I didn't want to read into it though. "I never really met people in these clubs; I always end up just sitting at the bar by my-self…….."

I then look up at her and a warm feeling came over me. There was something about her face that caught my attention, maybe the warmth in her eyes or her smile, but something just caught me. Before I could even stop my-self I tell her "……..and if I get lucky, I bump into a pretty woman."

Did I just tell her that? Was I really trying to hit on her?

She gave off a huge smile then looked at the counter again. She then sat on the stool next to me as she spoke "So um how many pretty women did you bump into today?" she sounded kind of flirtatious, and for reasons I can't explain, I liked it. I guess because it reminds me of……NO don't ruin this, don't think of …….._her_…..

"Just one." I calmly said back with a smile. She smiled widely back at me. And we stared at each other.

"Here is your drink madam" said the bartender as he put the drink down and walked away. At that moment neither of us saw him though. Was this it?

This was a chance I had to move on, to show…._her _that I'm over that relationship, like she was so obviously done with me. That's it, no more thoughts of _her_ anymore……….I can't ruin this chance.

I knew I was ready. I was ready to start flirting again and who knows, maybe even start a whole new relationship. I snapped out of my daze for a bit and then started to smile back at her.

"Hey yea I'm sorry I didn't even get to tell you my name, or ask for yours." I said as I took a seat back in my own stool. I knew none of us were going to go anywhere now. I stared something new and I for the second time in my life, I was going to see if I could make it work.

"Names Alex." I said with a smile

She looks me in the eyes and smiled back. "Mine's Carla."

ooOOOoo

**I know, I know, where is the Palex?? Its coming soon, this story is going to be the build up to it. Please review. And Thanks for reading my story.**


	2. sleepover

**A/N: ** _Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chap. I normally don't update a story until I see people are reading it, but seeing I got__228 __hits within the first day, here's the next part of the story! _

_This takes place within "Free Fallin"_

_-_

"Thanks Alex, You're so comfy." She said as she slightly and lightly rubbed her head into my lap. She said it with a smile on her face as her eyes were closed.

I couldn't believe that this was happening, that I was _still_ here at Marco and Dylan's house because PAIGE asked me to stay. The feelings rushing threw my head were undesirable.

Ok so I admit, I had a small rush of dirty thoughts running threw my head when she said _"Let's have a sleep over"_ I think I even raised my eye brows a bit. She just rolled her eyes and reminded me that we were just friends.

I moved my hair out of my face and bit and just said "Goodnight" to her as I placed my head on the yellow pillow I just grabbed. She didn't answer back; I wasn't planning on her too.

I tried to sleep but I could honestly say I had too much on my mind that night. I laid there with my head on the pillow and my eyes closed thinking back on what happened tonight.

I ended up telling her that I had a girl friend, just to assure her that I wouldn't try anything. She didn't believe me though and I quickly changed the subject. For reasons unknown to me, I didn't feel comfortable talking to Paige about Carla. Although I had to admit I loved seeing the shocked look on her face with her slightly opened mouth and her fifty million blinks when she found out I was no longer single. She looked cute……..

Wait, shit no, no she didn't! What am I thinking? I can't have these thoughts of Paige, I'm happily with Carla……I'm…..….I'm with Carla………..I opened my eyes and gave off a small sigh. "This can't be happening" I say in a small whisper.

Just then, as if it was planned, Paige started to adjust her-self on my lap. She moved her-self closer to my stomach and rolled her-self over a bit too where I now had a full view of her face. God that face…….people are so precious when they are asleep. There so vulnerable and……..NO! Stop it!

I shoot my head upwards so I can't look at her face anymore. God why can't I just go to sleep! I close my eyes and think even further about me and Carla. We hadn't been together very long yet and she'd _**KILL**_ me if she found out that I was over here sleeping on the same couch as my ex. At least I'd think she'd kill me, we never really talked about situations like this.

In fact, we don't really talk about our ex's at all. Our relationship is kind of a rocky one; we don't do a lot of stuff with each other like go to movies or anything. She's very high class and only wants to eat at fancy ass restaurants. Sometimes I wonder why she even puts up with me. But then again, we only been together for less then a month, so maybe she just likes taking things very slow. We hold hands and kiss, that's about it. Not that I want rush things with her, its just our relationship is a total 180 from mine and…………….

**OH MY GOD!!** I jolt my head up and look down to see that Paige has adjusted her-self again, and has elbowed me in my "sensitive spot." How she was able to wiggle her-self that much upward with out me realizing before this I don't know, but damn it her elbow hurts like a bitch!!

I adjust my-self to wear her elbow is no longer pushing against me. Her head isn't on my lap anymore but on the other part of the couch. Her boobs and stomach are now on slowly rubbing against my lap. Oh damn if my crotch didn't hurt so much, her body rubbing on my lap would be a turn on. I can't remember the last time I had anyone rub up against me and it felt kind of good…….kind of _**really**_ good………Maybe her elbowing me was a good thing.

As I waited for the pain to die down, I couldn't help but think back even further….of what me and Paige used to be. Of us lying in her or my bed after our little "sleepovers" and how peaceful lying in her bed felt. The closeness we had with one another. How nothing else seemed to matter but us…Hmm, How she use to just hold me and squeeze me tightly after a long hard day and just cuddle with me at night.

Then thoughts of Carla ran threw my head. What about me and her? Would we ever get that close? Do I even want to? I've yet to stay at her house and I haven't even shown her mine. Am I ready to get that close with her; I mean I'm still getting to know the girl and her with me. With me and Paige we sleep over numerous times, and there was no hesitation, just like there wasn't one tonight.

I really got to stop thinking so deeply into this! I run my hands through my hair as I start to lean to my right. I really need to focus on me and Paige just being friends. I really do want to stay close with her, so if I'm going to make this work I have to just forget the past and move on. Move on with Carla……………………Make things work with Carla….I mean they just have to, remember Paige has moved on…..its time I move on too. I closed my eyes and stopped trying to think so much. I started to feel droopy and I went into a deep dark sleep.

**ooOOOoo**

"Right" she said as she got up from the green couch. "I should go" said Alex with a smile as she looked down at me.

Tonight had a been a goodnight, ok so I didn't get swat done for school, but it felt good just being able to talk to Marco, Dylan and Alex. I haven't felt this way in a long while, and I know this feeling would be gone in the morning……

"No…." I say as start to pull my arm out towards her, "Wait, Let's have a sleepover!" I say as I move her arm back and forth while turning my head towards the couch.

I look back up at her and see that she started to move her eye brows and had a weird smile on her face. That's Alex for you, thinking of dirty thoughts. I rolled my eyes and gave her that look. "Just friends" I sighed out as I pulled her to the couch and continued to give her that look.

"Yea I know dufus ……………"She plopped onto the couch just as I hoped she would, but her next part of the sentence shocked me.

"………………I have a girlfriend."

What??? Since when?!?! Last time I saw her she told me she was the "_Queen of boring single lame land"_ How did she find someone before I did? Or worst…….someone to replace me!!

"You are so lying!!" I said in kind of a huff. I didn't wanna make it seem like I was shocked but I don't think I could have helped it. I think my jaw dropped just slightly but I don't think she noticed. I waited to hear on what she would say next….

She just looked at me and it didn't seem to even faze her that I called her a liar. "You might have one friend at Banting next year……." Not what I expected to come out of her mouth.

Oh god lets not talk about Banting….crap I still have all that work to do….Well she must have been lying about the girl friend thing because she didn't try and defend her-self when I called her a liar, so at lest I don't have to worry about that.

I was getting really tired so as Alex was blabbing on about Banting, I was just getting ready for bed. The more she talked the more it seemed like she didn't need me anymore, like how she moved on. I mean Alex was getting A's in school? _My_ old Alex, that would have rather stole stuff from malls then be caught dead with a book, was getting A's at Degrassi while _**I**_ was getting low marks at Banting?? This just didn't seem right…

I didn't want to make it seem like I wasn't happy for her so I just told her as I went down to lay on her lap "Well, That's Fantastic Hun, I am very glad that you proved me wrong."

She started to say something but I was dosing off….I said something back, don't really remember what, something to do with "comfy" and then feel fast asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find that my head was no longer on Alex's lap but on the other part of the couch. I must have wiggled my-self all the way upwards. The blanket I was using was gone…..must have fallen to the floor. I swung my-self over to look at Alex but she was fast asleep with her head slowly sliding off the back of the couch.

My eyes were heavy, but I couldn't help but think of what Alex was saying tonight. _She had a girlfriend_, _she wanted to go to Banting_. Did I even impress her anymore?

I thought she looked up to me, what will she think when she finds out I'm not what she thought I was?

The only thing I thought of was to just keep lying to her. She'll never have to know about my grades…….besides if I get the work I need to get done, I'll be in the clear! She'll never have to know about my first semester mishaps; just don't tell her the truth.

I heard and felt something moving on the couch. It was Alex as she started to adjust her-self long ways within the couch. That yellow pillow followed under her right arm. Her left arm coved part of her face. Hmm, she looked so peaceful just sleeping there, so vulnerable……..hmm, so cute.

Alex always new someway to get me out of a slump and even though she didn't know it, just her sleeping there peacefully, like a baby, made me feel better. I didn't want this feeling to go away, but I know this wouldn't last forever.

I found that blanket on the floor and picked it up and covered myself. I was facing the opposite way from Alex so I decided to move my-self over so I could be back to back with her. I like feeling her body warmth against mine. Makes me feel safe.

Just then I felt Alex wiggled a bit as she mumbled something in her sleep….

"mmm…Carla don't……" she mumbled in a slightly harsh tone.

Carla?? Who was Carla? Must be a distant cousin or something. I though nothing of it as I started to fall back asleep.

I started to go back to sleep, my worries started to fade away with my dreams and I wondered what tomorrow would bring. I noticed that I had mood swings most of the time due to stress from school, so I just hoped I'd wake up feeling the way I feel tonight.

I don't think Alex will ever understand how much comfort and joy she brings me sometimes. Even though we aren't together anymore, her just being beside me makes me feel like I can accomplish anything. No one else I know makes me feel that way.

I just hope Alex hasn't moved on without me, or thinks I have moved on from her. I love knowing that she's proud of me, it means a lot. Of course I'll never tell her any of this, she doesn't need to know. I rubbed my head into the couch pillow as I feel into a deeper sleep, only hoping everything will good in the morning.

ooOOOoo

**Ok the chap is done; there was a small hint of Palex in this one. It will get bigger has the story goes along. If you like this story please review. I normally don't update stories unless I know people are reading them, and LIKEING them. So please review! Thank you for reading my story.**


	3. girl talk

**A/N **_Sorry for the lack of updates, been really busy with school, but here you all go. Thanks for all you peoples who have been waiting patiently. _

_Takes place within "Free Fallin" part 2 _

Wow this can't be happening. I'm trying to spend a nice time with my girlfriend, for once and _she _pops up out of nowhere. I can't believe she drive from Kingston all the way here and for what? She hasn't said yet. She's talking with Carla playing nice asking her about college and such. Since when was _she_ so interested in my girlfriend?

Well fine, I guess I opened it up to her today; I did call her out of the blue. But it wasn't to poke fun; I was really worried about her ever since that dinner at Marco's and Dylan's. I kind of was a bit harsh on her, so I just wanted to know if she was ok.

Carla even told me I was harsh to her, which was quite a shock to hear. I guess she didn't grasp the fact that Paige is my ex, and that we got in a fight earlier that day. I didn't tell her we spent the night together on Marco's couch. Didn't know how she'd react, and with a cup of water right in front of her, I didn't think it was a good time to tell her.

I don't even know what Carla and Paige are rambling about now. Paige seems too interested to know_ everything _about Carla, and Carla just seems to keep spilling her college life to her. They have been talking for hours. The sun even started to set.

I just stare blankly at them as I continue to eat the pretzels on the table…….they are a bit stale but hey, it's "The Dot" what could I expect. Speaking of stale, I should finish eating my burger before it gets cold. I took another big bite, and then placed the burger back down on the plate.

As I continued to chew, it seemed like my hearing disappeared, because I keep looking at Paige and Carla and I just see there lips moving………..Oh there looking at me now……..and now they are laughing. I raise my eye brow and mutter "Wha?" my mouth was still full.

I then swallowed hard. Carla then pointed to the side of her mouth and spoke to me finally "You've got some ketchup right here." She then giggled.

Oh, they stop talking to each other just to laugh at the fact that I have crap on my face. I smile weakly as the two of them continue giggling.

"Let me get that for you, hun." Said Paige as she got a napkin from the left of her and started to make her way to my face. I thought she was just going to hand it to me, until her past my hand and over it towards my cheek.

Is she nuts??? I'm not five I can wipe my own face. I take the napkin from her before she got any closer, and I wiped it off my-self. "Thanks…….." I said nervously and placed the napkin down. What was that all about? Why was she going to wipe my face for me? I glanced over towards Carla, but she seemed fine with it.

"No problem, hun." She said as she shifted her-self and looked past me really quick. "Excuse me, I'll be right back" My head followed her for a bit then I turned back toward Carla.

"She seems really nice." Said Carla as she started to pick threw her salad again trying to find something good in it to eat. "She asks a lot of personal questions though."

I chucked a bit. "Yea that's Paige for ya." And with that I took another bite of my burger. I then saw Carla give me one of her faces. We hadn't been together long, but I noticed that every time she gave me that raised eye brow glare look, it meant we need to talk. "Hmm?" I mumbled.

"So why do you think she's here? I thought tonight was just going to be you and me for once." She continued to give me that look. I hate that look. I then got that weird vibe, telling me that she thinks I invited her here.

"Well it was supposed to be, I don't know why she drove all the way out here." I quickly bit my burger again……sooner or later it will be gone and I can't use it as a way of not talking anymore….damn.

She rolled her eyes at me and glared again. I hate it when she does that. "Did you call her by any chance today?"

I leaded back in my chair; I knew where this was going. She was going to yell at me for calling my ex to come over, she's going to accuse me of still having feelings blah, blah, blah……I swallowed again and started to talk until I she interrupted me.

"I mean, I don't mind her being here or us hanging out with your friends all the time, but for once I'd like some alone time ok?" she then smiled toward me and started to pick through her salad again.

Ok…….so I didn't know where this was going…… "But I didn't call her to come over here though, I just wanted to see if she was ok after what happened the other night, and Marco's and Dylan's"

She just nodded her head and said "That was nice of you." then took a bite out of her salad. It really didn't seem to bug her like I thought it would. Well then again, why would it bug her? I really only called her to see if she was ok, and I did have real intentions of spending alone time with Carla. I'm always blowing this way out of the way when it comes to Paige.

"Back!" I hear coming from behind me. I looked to see Paige swinging around the table sitting next to Carla again. "Sorry bout that"

"Its fine Paige," said Carla as she turned towards her, "So continue on with what you were telling me earlier."

Great, they'll go on talking bout God knows what and I'll be stuck with my empty plate nodding at them pretending that I'm listening

"Oh you mean on how I met Alex?" I heard Paige say

Wha, I thought as I shot my head up. They've been talking about me this whole time? What has Paige been saying? I think Carla noticed my eyes widen because she then turned to me and giggled.

"Of course now Alex is interested in our conversation,"

"But only when we are talking about her" said Paige as she giggled along with Carla. Great, both of them are laughing at me again, at least this time nothing is dripping of my face.

Just then we heard a weird buzzing noise. It was coming from Carla's purse so I just figured it was her cell phone vibrating. She took it out looked at the name and gave us both a serious look. "Sorry you two, I have to take this, I'll be right back."

She then quickly got up and walked out side as Paige turned to me and smiled. Why is she smiling at me? What I do?

"Did I do something or do I have something on my face again?" I said as I started to wipe my face.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she did in her little Paige way. "Hun, just because I smile at you doesn't mean you did something. I just felt like smiling."

She then turned to look outside towards Carla, "I wonder who is on the phone?"

I sighed. I had a feeling it was her school friend again, or one of her family members. They were always calling her and pulling her away from me. It didn't bug me at first, but there was this one time I was really trying to confide in her, like all relationships do at some point, and her phone rang. She had to run off to help her "bestest friend" with some marriage problem or some crap like that. Ever since then I stop trying to get close to her, so it didn't bug me anymore.

"You've been very quite today." Said Paige as she broke the silence.

I smirked, "Well you've been very talkative. Seeming so interested in Carla and popping out of the blue to come here just to find out stuff out about my girlfriend."

She smiled again. "That's not the only reason I'm here."

"What's the real reason then?"

She started to move her mouth and just when I thought I was going to get an honest answer from her, the door bell rung and Carla walked in again. Damn it.

She looked sadden and worried as she started to pick up her stuff from her seat and said "I'm so sorry guys, but that was my mother. She's having a mini emergency and I need to bolt on to her work."

I knew it, what did I just say? Wait…..she was my ride home….shit "But Carla, I…."

"We'll finish up this stuff later sweetie I promise." She gave me her sympathy look.

That's not what I was worried about, I need a ride home! She then walked over towards me and kissed my check. Honestly that was unexpected; she normally didn't do that when she was in a rush. Part of me though she just did to because Paige was there, but in the short time I have known Carla, she wasn't the show off type.

I glanced at Paige for two seconds after Carla kissed my cheek and I could have sworn I saw jealously in her eyes. I smiled a bit, don't know why but I liked the though of Paige being jealous.

Carla then turned to Paige and stuck her hand out. "It was really nice getting to know you Paige, hope we can meet up when you're in town again?"

Paige gave off her famous smile and shook Carla's hand. "Sure Hun, it was great getting to know you too."

"Bye" said Carla and she walked out and to her car. I gave off another sigh and leaned back into my chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Paige

"She must have forgotten that she was my ride home." I said in a smirk

Paige started to laugh and then adjusted her-self. "How about I buy you a shake or something, I mean just because your girl friend left doesn't mean we still can celebrate your A+."

"That would be nice, but it's not needed." I said calmly as I started to get up. We had been sitting at "The Dot" for a very long time because it was darker out. "What I really need is to find a ride home before I decide to take the bus."

"Hun, did you forget how I got here? I have a car, I can take you home….." Cool, no bus "…..on one condition."

Crap. "And what would that be?"

She smiled. "I need a place to crash for the night, would it be cool if I stayed with you?"

My eyes widen again. She was asking if she could stay at my house for the night. I thought she had a place to stay, why would she come all the way down here if she didn't.

I wanted to ask her more questions but seeing how late it was getting I saw that there was no time for this right now. "The Dot" would close soon anyway. Hell, I can ask her all this stuff at my house. "Deal. You can crash at my place for the night; I know my mom and Chad wouldn't mind."

"Great" she said as she smiled and started to get out of her seat. "My car is parked out back; let's get out of here before it closes."

I had odd feeling come over my body as we started to leave. Paige would be staying at my house tonight, should I tell Carla or should I just let it go as nothing? I know nothing will happen between us but I just can't ignore this feeling. I feel like I'm doing something wrong letting Paige stay at my house.

I take a look at her and she seems so happy. I shouldn't question her, she looks a lot better off now then when she did the last time I saw her. Alright I'll stay quite the whole car ride home, but the minute we get there, the questions will start up.

Starting with why she decided to stay with me instead of at Marco and Dylan's. Do they even know that she's here? I guess I'll have to wait till we get home.

ooOOOoo

**Sorry again for the long wait, school is going to end soon so I'll get to update sooner. PLEASE, PLEASE review if you like this story. If I know people are reading it, I'll update faster. Thanks for reading my story.**


End file.
